


Melodía de una Suave Súplica.

by YeriLeen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Violation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeriLeen/pseuds/YeriLeen
Summary: Tim solo quería conocer a su hermano mayor.
Relationships: JayTim, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El presente se encuentra completo también en Wattpad, bajo el mismo título y por el usuario YeriLeen.
> 
> Las imágenes de referencia por cada capítulo se hallan solo en Wattpad, pues aquí no sé cómo hacerlo :')
> 
> Las advertencias están hechas, adelante ♡

**I**

\-----------00000000000000------------

  
_No sueles ser tú realmente, hasta el momento en el que ya no te sientes más._

\----

  
—Psicópata, eso es por mucho, lo mínimo que le puedo dar a Jason—Batman tecleaba en el gran computador de la cueva, concentrado, pero siendo cuestionado por quien fue su tercer Robin.

—¿Lo mínimo? ¿Piensas que puede ser peor?—Inquirió Drake.

—Me sorprende que preguntes esas cosas a estas alturas, Tim. Hasta donde tengo entendido, te dije una vez que no te acercaras demasiado a Jason. Nada bueno sale de ese chico—Expresó con severidad.

—Pero fue tu protegido durante un tiempo. Tu Robin, tu ayudante y confidente—Se cruzó de brazos—Y ahora es mi hermano.

El caballero de la noche giró su silla a mirar hacia su hijo adoptivo, observándolo con el ceño fruncido, y muy hastiado.

—¿A qué se debe esta conversación, Tim?—Preguntó al fin.

—Dick y tú siempre dicen lo mismo. Que debo alejarme de Jason, que Jason es malo, que demasiado tiempo con Jason puede llevar a tontos y por más, absurdos desenlaces—Señaló el pelinegro menor —He tratado con Jason, él me atacó en primera instancia. Él me odiaba, pero lejos de sentirme de igual manera, considero que si somos lo que somos, está bien perdonar. Hasta hace no mucho, él me ayudó. Nos ayudó. Peleó a nuestro lado, como tu hijo otra vez. Pero luego de cometer "un error", lo volviste a apartar ¿Quién es sino el tipo con el que nada sale bien? —Recriminó Drake.

Bruce presionó sus labios disimuladamente. Había tenido sus momentos de lucidez con Jason, sabía que en el fondo todavía era un chico bueno. Pero Tim era su protegido más obediente, más parecido a él, y por lo tanto, con más tendencia a la corrupción. Bruce sabía muy bien las cosas que él mismo había hecho por "amor" en el pasado, las que todavía tiene en mente, y todo aquello por lo que su conciencia le aqueja.

Timothy era excelente, era espectacular, era muy inteligente, era independiente, era el mejor, era el que siempre andaba preparado, tenía un buen corazón, tenía buenas compañías, era todo lo que quería de un Robin.

Pero también tenía ese lado oscuro, ese lado demente, ese lado extremista. Y se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

Dick, como su hermano mayor, siempre le ayudó a volver al camino correcto. Sus amigos incluso también apoyaron en su línea recta de bienestar mental. Timothy había perdido mucho, y más de una de esas cosas, habían sido su culpa. Era un niño, es aún un niño, pero su coeficiente intelectual era el de un adulto, sabía lo que estaba bien, y lo que estaba mal. Y aún así, en el borde del abismo, muchas veces fue capaz de saltar y volver a escalar.

Bruce podía confiar en que el chico era muy bueno en lo que hacía, y en lo próximo a hacer.

Pero, también podía confiar en que si Tim se le escapaba de las manos, sí ese joven genio era malversado, sería completamente distinto a lo que es Jason. Quizás peor. Debía tener cuidado, Timothy era de esos pequeños que piensas que es mejor tenerlos a tu lado y vigilarles, a que estén realmente lejos y perderles. Ya que no solo perdería un hijo, quién sabe cuántas vidas se pondrían a su nombre.

—¿Bruce?—La voz de Red Robin sacó al nombrado de sus pensamientos.

—No—. Dijo—Si lo que estás pensando es que lo mejor es conocer a tu otro hermano, aún más. Ni lo pienses. Jason no es el tipo de persona que esperas—Se levantó y caminó al batimovil mientras se colocaba la capucha.

—¿El tipo de persona que espero? Enserio, Bruce ¿Cuán tonto me creyeron de no saber que Dick y él estaban saliendo? Sé que también lo sabes —Frunció el entrecejo llamando la mirada furiosa del murciélago.

—Al punto, Tim.

—Soy su reemplazo. Aunque yo ya no soy Robin, yo aún sigo siendo su reemplazo. Y aunque él me trató con despecho, prefiero conocer al cuerdo Jason. Sé que él estaba pasando por un muy mal momento. Cuando vino a mí por primera vez, él estaba fuera de sus cabales. La última vez que todos estuvimos juntos, traté con mi hermano. Él es genial, es un chico normal, algo radical, pero no es malo. Sin embargo, sé también que me rastreas y te aseguras que no me acerque a Jason a menos que Dick o alguien más esté cerca. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta sí él--

—¡Eres un niño!—La alta voz de Batman resonó en toda la cueva, incluso deteniendo los pasos del mayordomo que se encontraba bajando las escaleras—Y los niños toman malas decisiones. Tú aún lo eres, no te creas tan experimentado, Tim. Te falta aún mucho que descubrir de este desastroso mundo—Finalizó entrando al vehículo, mientras su hijo adoptivo lo miraba con sorpresa.

—¿Confías en mí, Batman? —Fue todo lo que articuló el menor.

—Más de lo que piensas, Tim. Pero confianza no significa dejadez. Y yo no voy a dejar de observarte siempre —Contestó, cerró el techo del automóvil y arrancó tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Amo Timothy? —Pennyworth miró hacia el chico de traje oscuro y rojo, quien solo observaba el fondo de la cueva con pesar.

—¿Sí, Alfred?—Exclamó sin mirarle.

—El amo Jason está arriba, dice que usted se comunicó con él.  
  


\----  
  


—Timbers, si no es algo importante, más te vale aceptar al menos un round de golpes—Todd tomó asiento en el sillón del cuarto de su menor, mientras tomaba de una botella de gaseosa y se relajaba—Mmh... Alfie tenía razón, esto es mejor que cualquier bebida alcohólica.

—¿Quieres... patrullar conmigo? —Timothy le observaba apoyando su espalda en la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Jason enarcó una ceja, y al cabo de cortos segundos, echó carcajadas de gracia.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que estés igual que Dick? ¿Gritandome o deteniendome cada vez que hago algo? No lo creo, Timanta. No soy completamente un chico bueno, «Sí aceptas eso en tu corazón, quizás te ayude» —Esbozó su última oración con heroísmo.

Drake suspiró y le miró con desgano.

—Lo tengo en cuenta, "Littlewing"—Se tiró de espaldas a su cama.

—Sin apodos mierda.

—Pero así te dice Dick.

—Por eso mismo.

Timothy echó a reír.

—Parece chiste pero es anécdota—Todd dio un sorbo a su bebida—Nunca me gustó ese nombre.

—¿Aún cuando lo decía entre gemidos?—El menor le sonrió con picardía.

RedHood le miró con acidez.

—Oh, disculpa "Jay" ¿Te lastimé la vagina?—Burló.

El mayor rió mientras bebía otro sorbo.

—Me agradas, pequeña mierda ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?—Cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Miradas para nada fraternales. Perdón, no soy ciego—Drake rodó los ojos.

—Pero sí estúpido, pequeña mierda.

—¿Yo soy "pequeña mierda"? ¿Entonces qué es Damian?

—La mierda de la pulga.

—¿Ni a pulga llega?

—¿Esa cosita realmente está viva?—Todd dio otro sorbo.

—No lo sé tampoco...

Jason le miró de reojo, el menor aparentaba tener la mirada perdida, eso levantó un poco de interés en él.

—¿Para qué quieres que te acompañe? Sabes, tengo mis "métodos" —Comentó el mayor.

—Quisiera entonces ver esos "métodos" de cerca —Timothy se colocó en el pie de la cama, expectante de su hermano adoptivo —Prometo no malograr tus momentos, mientras tú tampoco te metas en los míos.

Red Hood observó con una sonrisa ladina aquella inocencia y euforia que desbordaba el ex-robin, ahora eran "hermanos", pero no es que realmente sintieran algún apego emocional.

—Te aseguras que Bruce no esté, y arreglas un punto ciego. Eso es interesante—Rió—Me parece una buena forma de atraerme, Timmy. Demostrando tu sobrevalorada inteligencia.

—Te puedo demostrar que no es "sobrevalorada" —Frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —Se levantó del sillón —Vamos a patrullar, pequeño pajarito.  
  


\-----  
  


Drake terminó por amarrar al ladrón en un poste de luz, sonrió por su acto, y miró hacia su hermano mayor que se acercaba para ver su trabajo.

—Escapará, como todos lo hacen—Indicó Jason.

—Entonces lo volveremos a atrapar—Tim se encogió de hombros.

—Y volverá a atacar a otra anciana—Señaló a la pobre mujer de avanzada edad lastimada e inconsciente a un lado—, o quizás la próxima vez sea a un niño, o una niña, o una mujer embarazada...—Enumeró con ironía, observando las reacciones del contrario, quien se mostraba con impotencia mirando hacia la nada.

Jason sonrió internamente al ver como su "hermano menor" parecía presionar uno de sus puños con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de quizás hacer algo malo.

—La próxima vez lo frenaremos antes—Sentenció Drake finalmente, plegando su disparador y subiendo hacia algún tejado, para así ser seguido por el mayor.

—O, la próxima vez no llegarás—Todd exclamó mirándole desde atrás.

—Lo haré—Insistió Timothy, observando hacia la transitada Gotham desde el borde del edificio.

—Eso es lo que los "héroes" no entienden en realidad, Timbers—Se colocó al lado de Red Robin, llamando su mirada—Se dicen "héroes", pero no pueden tomar la decisión que se tiene que tomar en el momento dado. Solo ponte en contexto, Tim. Las personas dicen que los "héroes" son aquellos que toman las responsabilidades más difíciles cuando nadie más lo hace ¿Es eso realmente así? Hay muchos malditos que deberían estar muertos hacia estas alturas, pero les perdonan la vida porque "eso no es correcto" ¿Es porque no es correcto? ¿O porque tienen miedo de tomar la decisión más difícil, de cargar con la responsabilidad real en el infierno, por la vida de otros? ¿Cuál es el verdadero sacrificio?—Explayó, vislumbrando como su menor agachaba la mirada.

Un corto silencio.

—Tim, sé que a veces no estás tan de acuerdo con la moral de Bruce. Se nota lo mucho que podrías lograr—Sonrió.

—No me creo capaz de matar a alguien en realidad...—Musitó Drake.

—¿Y si fuera el asesino de tu padre?—Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención molesta de su menor—¿Sabías que está vivo?

Red Robin le miró con asombro.

—Capitán Boomerang...—Exclamó bajo.

—Sí, ese mismo. Por alguna extraña razón, ese maldito revivió con muchos otros. Creo que ahora tiene boomerangs de poder o algo así. No sé qué mierda con eso. No veo mucho de qué pueda servir eso cuando tenga a Superman frente suyo —Sonrió y miró al más bajo —Yo conseguiría balas de kryptonita. Tengo entendido que Bruce le da kryptonita a sus pajaritos... pero tú no llevas contigo ese pedazo ¿Verdad?

Timothy viró los ojos.

—¿Es por Conner? Ow, que lindo de tu parte ¿Ya te lo cogiste entonces?—Burló.

—No he tenido esa clase de relación con Conner, él es mi mejor amigo nada más. No soy tú, o Dick—Devolvió la mirada otra vez, con picardía.

—Ja, buena esa. Sí fuera Dick el mejor amigo de "Koni", ya se lo hubiese tirado. O algo así—Rió.

—Bueno, tú has de saber—Expresó con ironía.

—Sí, por eso lo digo, Tami. Debe ser muy interesante tener un súper a tu disposición. Con un silbido, y ya está aquí ¡Oh! ¡Pero claro!—Fingió asombro—Es cierto, que tú eres igual de tarado que Bruce, y prefieres no llamarlo por nada del mundo. Je, una cosa es ser independiente, otra cosa es ser patético—Sonrió satisfecho.

—El tipo que relación que tenga con mi mejor amigo, o como lo "use", no debería importante. Además, ese no es el tema—Bufó.

—Ah, es cierto. El tema —Llevó una mano a su mentón—Dijiste que querías ver de cerca "mis métodos". Tal vez encuentre un buen momento para mostrártelo, como puede que no, así que te propongo algo.

—¿Una propuesta? —Timothy tomó asiento en el tejado —Adelante, escucho.  
  


\-----  
  


—Solo una pregunta—Jason señaló—¿Piensas realmente que puedes salvar a todos sin matar a quien se lo merece?

—Completamente—Dijo el menor.

—No te veo convencido de eso—Todd se cruzó de brazos—Por eso viniste a mí, ¿No es así?—Rió bajo—¿Qué le aqueja al pequeño pajarito?

Timothy miró a su alrededor, el departamento donde lo había traído Jason era espacioso, pulcro y ordenado. Diferente de como pensó que sería el espacio del segundo robin, aquello le dio aún más esperanza sobre él.

—Pareces muy distante a las peleas cercanas—. Analizaba a su mayor—Te vigilé antes, quizás muy poco, te vi hoy, y mi teoría se comprueba. Pareces querer cambiar, "Jay".

—No soy una escena del crimen para que me veas así, Timmy. Y tomaré tu idea de cambiar de tema por ahora—Expresó sin ánimos—Bueno, estuve andando un pequeño tiempo con Roy—Su contrario enarcó una ceja—Como amigos, sólo amigos—Aclaró con desgano—El punto es que me convenció de ir al psicólogo. En fin, terminé yendo al psiquiatra y me dieron pastillas. También solo fue una vez.

—¿Te drogas?—Cuestionó el menor.

—Hasta ayer lo hice. Me "ayudó", supongamos. Solo me hizo estar más tranquilo. Pero la sensación de tranquilidad para mí es desesperante. No pude con esas estúpidas drogas, y terminé dejándolas.

—¿Hoy no estás drogado?

—No, y estoy más cuerdo, como puedes ver—Suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Considero que estás más que convencido de que esa moral debería cambiar. Comprendo porqué me buscas ¿Quieres entender cómo veo yo la vida?

—¿Por qué piensas que yo...?—Insinuó el menor.

—No hay que ser un excelente detective para eso. Solo mírate, tu traje, los colores que ahora muestras, incluso a veces tus métodos son un poco más duros cada vez—Sonrió hacia el sorprendido Red Robin—No eres el único que puede vigilar, Timbers.

—O sea, ¿Me vas a decir que sabías que vendría a ti hoy?—Burló Drake.

—No, pensaba que algún día te acercarías. Desde la última vez que trabajamos juntos, parecías siempre querer entablar más conversación conmigo. Pero alguien interrumpía y así—Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones rojos—Tu interés, como el de cualquier niño, es muy obvia ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Timothy enarcó una ceja mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón rojo del frente.

—Dieciséis—Contestó sin mucho interés.

—Completamente a tu edad.

—¿Y tú?

—Diecinueve, pero ya sabes, no aparento esa edad—Se estiró en su espacio—Bueno, volvamos al tema. ¿Quieres matar al asesino de tu papá?—Sonrió con malicia.

—Yo... no creo que...—Titubeó agachando su mirar.

—¡Ah, vamos!—Todd rodó los ojos—Es solo la maldita mentalidad de Bruce la que está taladrando tu cabeza como si fuera tu conciencia. No lo es, mi pequeño amigo. Escucha a tu verdadera conciencia, esa que te dice lo que realmente sientes y sabes que es correcto—Se levantó de su asiento, se acercó hacia su menor, quien se mostraba presionar sus labios y cerrando sus ojos con negación, así que se inclinó hasta susurrar en su oído—¿A quién más quieres ver muerto, Tim? Ya llegaste una vez tarde ¿Cuánto más...?

Drake se levantó de golpe, y se alejó dándole la espalda, para luego rodearse a sí mismo con sus brazos, buscando un consuelo propio. Su mayor le miró con disentimiento y solo suspiró con resignación mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No soy capaz de hacer algo como eso...—Musitó el más bajo.

—Pero quieres ser capaz ¿Verdad?—Jason sonrió con ego, mostrando los dientes.

Red Robin giró a verle con una mirada llena de pesar, pero con cierta decisión.

—¿Existen personas que no deberían seguir vivas?—Cuestionó.

—Existen personas que no **merecen** estar vivas—Contestó el chico de mechón blanco.  
  


\---  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Día 1** _   
  


—Pongámonos en contexto—Jason caminaba de lado a lado detrás de su menor, quien apuntaba con un arma hacia un saco con forma de una persona—Ya que hace poco tratamos con ancianas y ladrones, coloquemos ese instante.

—¿Qué?—Timothy le miró de reojo.

—Me gusta ir por situaciones "reales"—Sonrió con malicia, mientras se acercaba al contrario desde atrás, y se detenía a centímetros de éste para susurrarle—Ese hombre al que estás apuntando, ese hombre tiene un botón para iniciar el mecanismo que puede matar a su esposa e hijos en cuestión de segundos. Por consecuente, tienes A, haces lo que siempre te dice Batman: Que todos pueden salvarse, y que probablemente termine matando a la mujer y su hijo. O B, lo que sabes que es lo mejor: Asesinarlo. Colócate en la situación real, Timmy. Es cuestión de segundos, si tú le disparas a un lado o para inmovilizar sus piernas o lo que quieras, ese hombre aún tiene el botón en alguna parte de su cuerpo que desconoces, y si es un suicida, lo oprimirá sin importarle el dolor. Pero, si das un golpe certero, en medio de sus ojos, justo en la cabeza, no podrá hacer nada y salvarás a quienes se lo merecen ¿Serás el "héroe", o serás el cobarde que cree en "lo correcto"?—Culminó.

Drake miró hacia su objetivo frunciendo el ceño, imaginando el ambiente, y creando incluso el rostro de aquel hombre. Razonó la situación tan rápido como pudo, aquel botón, la madre y su hijo, el arma en sus manos, los gritos de advertencia de aquel hombre. Ciertamente debía ser un suicida, y si eso era cierto, aunque disparara hacia algún otro lado de su cuerpo, el botón sería oprimido. Y dos personas inocentes morirían, y sería su culpa. Solo su culpa. Por tomar una mala decisión. Como todo lo que le había pasado en todo este tiempo. Todo era su culpa.

Sus brazos temblaron con impotencia, pero bajó el arma y sus hombros con un resoplido. Esta no era la manera.

—No. No puedo... lo siento...—Musitó con pesar—Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo...

—¿Bromeas?—Jason rió en su espalda, haciéndole girar a verle—Dudaste en si bajar el arma o no, es un buen inicio, Timbo. Es solo el primer intento, seguiremos.

Tim sonrió levemente de lado.  
  


\---  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Día 3** _   
  


—Piedra angular de su familia—Red Hood citó—Mujer viuda, amorosa, madre de cuatro niños, multiempleos, todo lo que sea necesario para cuidar de sus hijos—Se acercó de lado a su menor, y le susurró—Ese hombre que ves adelante está locamente enamorado de ella, ha mandado a muchos hombres a asesinarla porque ella ya se enamoró de otro. Esta noche quizás la salves, y la próxima luego de esa, y quizás la próxima. Pero la próxima de esa, puedes llegar tarde, y no solo habrás matado a la mujer, porque ser huérfano no es nada bueno a menos que seas adoptado por Batman, pero solo imagínate, ellos no correrán la misma suerte. Esa madre se pudo salvar, pudo seguir viviendo en paz con sus hijos. Si tan solo tú, presionaras el gatillo y tomaras la responsabilidad de salvar su vida. Serías un héroe de verdad—Finalizó afilando su mirada, observando como el más bajo otra vez parecía temblar y no quitar su vista del frente. Algo que le encantaba de ese adolescente, era que entendía su modo de trabajar y usaba muy bien su imaginación.

Drake bajó levemente su puntería, sin pasar desapercibido del contrario, quien al instante se colocó detrás suyo y alzó su brazo con suavidad, mientras percibía como los dedos ajenos se deslizaban con cuidado por la superficie de su traje, hasta tardíamente dejarlo.

—Dispara—Incitó el mayor.

Red Robin presionó sus dientes, algo dentro suyo le impulsaba a hacerlo, una euforia creciente le empujaba, realmente algo le decía que quería hacerlo.

—¡Argh!—Renegó y lanzó el arma lejos, haciendo presente su respiración agitada—¡Maldición!—Gritó alejándose del chico de mechón blanco, quien le observaba neutral—No puedo hacerlo.

—Vamos bien—Rodó los ojos—¿Siempre eres así de pesimista? ¿Cómo es que fuiste Robin?—Tomó asiento en el sillón rojo, mientras bebía de una lata de cerveza.

—Tú no lo eres, a pesar de haber muerto. Eso debería darte muchos puntos de optimismo—Esbozó con ironía tomando asiento a su lado, mientras desabrochaba su capa, abría levemente su traje hasta descubrir parte de su pecho, e intentaba darse aire con una mano.

—¿Tú traje se abre por delante?—Jason enarcó una ceja, mirando sin problema hacia la piel pálida vistosa de su menor.

—Pues sí, ¿Por dónde más?—Exclamó Drake sin mirarle.

—El de Dick se abre por la espalda—Dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Oh~ Que casualidad, ¿Cómo sabrás tú eso?—Expresó Tim con sarcasmo, provocando la risa en su contrario.

—Era difícil de sacar a veces—Comentó con burla.

—No quiero saber, Jason—Viró los ojos.

—Nunca lo quise—Dijo sin problema, mientras sorbía de su bebida, llamando al instante la atención de su contrario lleno de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?—Cuestionó Drake.

—¿Mmh?—Le miró de reojo y rió levemente—No soy de las personas que puedan querer, Timmy. Al menos ya no ahora—Comentó tranquilamente.

—¿Estaban saliendo o solo tiraban?—Timothy afiló su mirar con cierto desapego.

—Para mí era lo segundo. Aunque conoces a Dick, quizás pensaba en lo primero.

—Oh... bueno...—Exclamó con incomodidad el más bajo.

—¿Algo cómo eso realmente te importa?—Bromeó el mayor, desordenando los cabellos de su contrario, para que luego que éste quitase su mano de encima, le observara con los cabellos alborotados decorando su fino y pálido rostro, algo sonrojado por el calor en el ambiente y por lo embarazoso del momento. Sin embargo, Jason vio este detalle muy tierno para alguien de su edad, había que aceptarlo, el pequeño pelinegro era muy parecido—Eres lindo—Comentó con una sonrisa ladina—Eso debió salvarte de muchas cosas antes ¿Quizás?—Exclamó levantándose y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina en el cuarto consiguiente.

Timothy le examinó extrañado, a veces hablar con Jason era muy raro, muy cambiante e incluso sin sentido, y aquello se notaba aún más con el pasar de los días que compartía con él.

¿Enserio estaba cuerdo?  
  


\---  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Día 14** _   
  


—Tenemos otra situación--

—Hombre de esposa y tres hijos—Timothy interrumpió a su hermano detrás suyo—Abrió una joyería hace solo medio año. Pero tuvo muchos años de esfuerzo para lograr alcanzar un límite crediticio muy alto. Lo suficiente para endeudarse hasta el cuello y no tener de otra más que pagar mientras trabaja. Parece un excelente negocio, pero un grupo de criminales implícitos en la mafia quieren robarle todo en una sola noche—Hizo una leve pausa mientras se colocaba correctamente sin dejar de apuntar el arma—Tienen contactos, saldrán de la cárcel y volverán a intentarlo una y otra vez porque saben que hay una gran fortuna y quizás son algo novatos con los favores de papá. Los detendré tantas veces sea necesario pero... quizás un día llegue tarde...—Emitió con pesar.

—O, suceda que se encuentren al pobre hombre en la tienda, y en un intento tonto, le asesinen. Así habrás condenado a su familia, Timmy.

Silencio pulcro y ambos estaban imaginando con detenimiento su escena. Todd se acercó por detrás en silencio, rodeó al menor con sus brazos hasta alcanzar las muñecas de éste, e indicó un punto específico al cual dirigir la puntería.

—No bajes el arma, Tim —Musitó en la nuca ajena, dejando que el más bajo sintiera la respiración caliente en el área —El objetivo debe ser claro... Sí matas a uno, el otro será pan comido —Sonrió de lado mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las líneas de los delgados brazos de Drake, acariciando con sutileza los lados de su tórax y bajando por su cintura, hasta finalmente reposar su tacto en las caderas bien colocadas del contrario. Aquellas que por cortos segundos hicieron bajar su mirar y presionar con superficial rudeza los costados.

Escuchó un suave quejido de parte de Red Robin, y su atención volvió a subir hasta la expresión del menor. Parecía concentrado, pese al descarado contacto que estaba teniendo. Entonces el chico de mechón blanco sonrió, subió una de sus manos hasta el mentón del más bajo, acercó sus labios hacia la oreja ajena y acortó aún más la distancia de sus cuerpos ejerciendo presión con su mano en la cadera del azabache.

—Hazlo, dispara —Murmuró finalmente, escuchando así el sonido del misil estallar, y rápidamente impactar con una base rellena.

El mayor miró hacia adelante, para finalmente corroborar el trabajo de su hermano, hallando a últimas cuentas su influencia algo realizada.

Timothy le había disparado al señuelo en el cuello, una herida muy profunda, suficiente para una muerte por hemorragia. Hecho, al fin lo había hecho, eso era acercarse lo suficiente.

Sin embargo Red Hood, lejos de preocuparse por el tema central, podía vislumbrar en su campo de visión aquella piel blanquecina perteneciente al cuello del menor. Tal que era tan clara, se veía tan suave, tan interesante, tan apetecible. Así como todo lo que sus manos podrían alcanzar a sostener, todo lo que podría alcanzar a descubrir, en ese esbelto cuerpo delante suyo. Más pequeño, más lindo, más corrompible, más tembloroso.

Tembloroso. Drake estaba temblando. Porqué lo hacía era lo de menos, debido a que no se dio cuenta cuando una de sus manos se había aventurado a rozar la entrepierna ajena, la otra ejercía presión en su cadera, y sus dientes habían tomado con destreza la tersa piel que sus ojos deseaban.

—A-Ah... ¿Q-Qué estás... haciendo-- Jason...? —La voz de Timothy le devolvió en sus cabales, separó su rostro y vio como el más bajo giraba su cabeza suavemente a verle, con una expresión de vergüenza y con un prominente rubor decorando sus mejillas.

Jason se espantó de su propio acto y al instante le soltó, retrocedió algunos pasos incrédulo, y le dio la espalda mientras sobaba sus cienes.

—¿Jason...? —Intentó llamar Tim acercándose con cuidado.

—¡No! —La fuerte voz del mayor detuvo sus pasos —Vete, fuera de aquí. Cuando me sienta mejor te llamaré, lo hiciste bien. Lo harás mejor —Añadió sin tan siquiera mirarle.

Drake frunció el entrecejo.

—Jason, eso no me--

—Cállate y lárgate —Fue cortante.

Silencio, pero el más bajo no se movió.

—¡Fuera! —Gritó el chico de mechón blanco.

Timothy sintió impotencia, pero entendió que era hora de irse. Así que simplemente salió a paso rápido del lugar, desapareciendo en la espesura de la noche.

Cuando Jason le entendió ido, rechinó sus dientes, y casi tan rápido como pudo, corrió hacia la mesa de noche de su habitación, abrió el cajón y extrajo un envase lleno de pastillas.

Sus pensamientos le retumbaban la cabeza, el deseo le recorría los impulsos más bajos, y aquellas estúpidas voces estaban más fuertes a cada momento.

Tim no le quería de esa manera, Tim le veía como un hermano, Tim solo había venido a saber más de él.

Tim era solo un niño.

Pero ahora era uno, que él quería poseer a como diera lugar.

Negó con la cabeza aquellas insinuaciones. Eso no era posible, Tim no lo consentiría, él no era así. Maldijo en lo bajo por pensar en la opción de obligarle, abrió con decisión el envase, sacó una pequeña cantidad de pastillas y se las tragó tan rápido como pudo apenas con saliva. Su garganta se lo resintió, pero aguantó.

La jaqueca parecía ahora mínima, pero ahora las voces parecían distorsionadas, como terribles gritos en su cabeza, lamentos, palabras sin sentido. Las endemoniadas pastillas, más que traerle tranquilidad, le estaban inquietando en gran medida.

Entonces la dosis no era suficiente, debía ser más, tenía muchas, podía soportar aquella droga. Sí, había soportado antes cosas peores.

Extrajó las pastillas blancas en la palma de su mano, las miró por cortos segundos, y luego de presionar sus labios con recelo, las devoró tan rápido como pudo.

Todo se veía distorsionado, las voces parecían sonar más angelicales, y tras largos segundos de su cabeza dar vueltas, parecían decirle cosas lindas, o al menos cosas que le hacían sentir bien.

Se sintió en el cielo, porque podía hacer todo lo que quisiese.  
  


\----  
  


—Amo Timothy, sigue pegado a ese teléfono más de la costumbre ¿Pasó algo con su hermano Jason? —Cuestionó Pennyworth.

—Quisiera saberlo, Alfie. Me dijo que me llamaría, pero ya pasaron más de cuatro días y ni se asoma. Creo que estoy preocupado por él —Confesó Drake.

—¿Sabe? El amo Jason suele ser muy reacio a todo, pero estoy seguro de que le encanta que se preocupen por él. Sí tanto prefiere saber del amo Jason, tal vez debería ir a verlo aunque él no quiera —Comentó el mayordomo recogiendo el traste.

Timothy sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Alfie. Quizás me necesita, y ahí estaré —Exclamó con entusiasmo.  
  


\---  
  


Red Robin entró en el ambiente, algo desordenado viniendo del que estaba acostumbrado, incluso oscuro. Ahora solo sospechaba más del estado de su hermano.

—¿Jason? —Llamó incauto, observando a su alrededor pero sintiendo tan vacío —¿Jason? ¿Estás aquí? —Insistió preocupado.

—Te dije que no volvieras.

Una voz casi en susurro escuchó en su nuca, pero antes de que pudiera voltear, tuvo un mantel blanco cubriendo su boca y olfato con fuerza, mientras era sostenido por un brazo grueso en su cintura. La adrenalina de su entrenamiento vinculó la escena y dedujo que aquella tela en su rostro debía tener algún alucinógeno. Sabía que no debía respirarlo, por supuesto, pero cuánto aguantaría sin poder inhalar aire era el dilema.

Pataleó intentando soltarse, obteniendo un mal presentimiento al vislumbrar como sus esfuerzos eran opacados con velocidad. Era entonces cuando entendió que quizás aquella lucha definiera su vida, por lo que intentó zafarse con más esmero, dificultando a su agresor, quien al momento de entender el propósito de la pataleta logró estamparlo contra el suelo, sin quitar su mano en el rostro del menor, colocándose encima de éste, ejerciendo presión con una rodilla encima de las manos y espalda de su víctima, aplastando incluso bruscamente con sus dedos las mejillas del más bajo.

—No lo hagas tan difícil, Timmy —Al fin reconoció la voz de su hermano, obteniendo sus ojos abiertos de par en par —Podríamos saltarnos la parte en la que te drogo para hacer lo que quiero, pero ¿No es divertido? Es irónico, porque yo te boté por tu bien, pero tú volviste a mí ¿No crees que es tierno? Somos el uno para el otro —Sonrió mostrando los dientes.

Finalmente percibió en su mano el calor de la respiración del más bajo.

—Mmmh-- ¡Mmmh! —Quejó Drake habiendo inhalado tan solo un poco de la droga, rogando en lo bajo por su liberación.

Todd chasqueó la lengua al percatarse que a las buenas, esto demoraría, por lo que con la fuerza en su rodilla presionó las manos y columna del menor, causándole un terrible dolor en la espalda.

—¡Mmmh! ¡Mmmh!! —El grito acallado de Timothy se escuchó como música en los oídos del mayor, obteniendo también la respiración agitada del mismo, sintiéndose satisfecho al cumplir su objetivo.

La cabeza de Red Robin comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso.

—¿Aún sientes mucho dolor? Probemos —Dijo Jason sin mucho interés, ejerciendo presión con su rodilla en la columna bajo suyo.

—¡Mmmmmh!! —Estalló Timothy, percibiendo algunas leves lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, respira un poco más. No te quiero inconsciente, eso sería aburrido. Es genial ser resistente a las drogas ¿No es así? Cosa de Robins —El tono de Jason se escuchaba tan natural, que su hermano no entendía a qué de debía tal acto extremo.

La tela blanca fue quitada de su rostro, dejando un hilo de saliva deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios, mientras su aliento golpeaba el piso apoyado en su mejilla.

—Listo, ahora no tienes la suficiente fuerza para resistirte ¿No es bueno? Nada de jeringas, ni pastillas... solo una linda servilleta con un poco de una droga especial —Se agachó hasta poder susurrar en su oído —¿La mejor parte? Sentirás todo lo que te voy a hacer —Suspiró —Que jodida emoción.

Quitó su rodilla y volteó a su menor, solo para admirar su mirada perdida y lo débil de sus extremidades que ahora se movían como simples masas delicadas.

—Mírate, te ves muy sexy hoy también —Todd mordió su labio —¿Qué esperabas viniendo a mí con ese traje mío, pero más ajustado? En ese cuerpo de puta tuyo, tan delgado y apetecible—Desabrochó la capa sin problema y la sacó con brusquedad, provocando que el menor golpeara levemente su cabeza contra el frío piso—Oh, lo siento ¿No me vas a decir que no te gustaba como te tocaba? ¿Fingías que no entendías? ¿Qué no sentías? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué siguiera tocando? Muy bien que te gustaba.

—No... es verdad... —Estimuló con dificultad el azabache.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué no decías nada? —Cuestionó con una mirada neutra.

— _Porque... yo... tenía... m-miedo de... decir algo..._ —Su voz se cortó, casi como un sollozo.

Jason enarcó ambas cejas.

— _Oh, Tim..._ —Susurró con pesar, pero luego restauró su expresión sin interés—No mientas, perra. Te gustaba.

Bajó sus labios hasta lamer con lentitud la piel nívea del menor, sintiendo como éste se escarapelaba.

—N-No... no es... verdad...—Rogó bajo mientras presionaba sus párpados por el cosquilleo del contacto — _Jason... por favor... no me hagas... esto..._ —Su tenue llanto se alcanzó a vislumbrar, en especial cuando las gotas saladas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

— _Ruega más..._ —Susurró Jason mordiendo la superficie de la piel, mientras con una mano bajaba el cierre del rojo traje —Eso me excita... —Añadió quitando la prenda con más rapidez.

— _N-No... Ja...son... No... f-favor... No quiero... no quiero hacer... esto..._ —Su voz se cortaba en medio de su suave llanto, mientras percibía ser tocado en su pecho hasta su abdomen con suma lentitud.

— _Sí... así está bien..._ —Todd delineó con su lengua un camino desde el cuello ajeno hasta el pecho, donde tomó sin mucho cuidado uno de los rosados pezones entre sus dientes, chupando inclusive mientras sus manos quitaban el molestoso traje.

— _Ja-- Jason..._ —Timothy suspiraba mientras sus lágrimas corrían al no poder tan siquiera moverse, pero sí sentir cada tacto no deseado en su cuerpo.

El mayor finalmente se deshizo de las prendas, abrió las piernas del azabache, se colocó en medio de ellas y le miró con deseo desde arriba mientras acomodaba sus cabellos.

—¿Te gusta suplicar? Ya pedirás por más, Timbers. Solo dolerá un poco —Sonrió, para luego disponerse a desabrochar su propio cinturón y pantalón.

Drake observó el acto con terror, queriendo aferrarse a la esperanza de poder moverse, logrando solo arquear su espalda con dificultad a duras penas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya lo quieres? —Todd rió —Yo también —Dijo relamiendo sus labios e inclinándose hasta alcanzar un frasco del bolsillo de su casaca —Tampoco no vengo preparado, podrías hacerlo a la antigua, pero como tengo a este compañero, podemos usarlo —Indicó al frasco de lubricante en su mano, que luego vertió en la entrada del menor, provocándole un leve espasmo por el frío —Mmh... ¿Te gusta? Es solo lubricante —Bromeó.

—N-N... —Drake cerró sus párpados con fuerza —¡No! —Logró demandar con firmeza mientras mordía su labio inferior y sus lágrimas corrían sin cesar —No-- No quiero-- No quiero esto, por favor... Jason... Jason por favor-- Tienes que parar —Suplicó entre sollozos, esperando alguna respuesta de su hermano cuando abriese sus ojos, mas solo halló indiferencia en su mirar.

—No seas dramático, solo dolerá al comienzo —Escupió con acidez, para luego presionar con firmeza la punta de su erecto pene en la entrada de su menor.

—No no no-- nnn-- No... ¡Jason! —Vociferó Timothy presionando sus ojos y aplastando sus puños por la impotencia.

—Shhhh... Te va a gustar, pequeño Timmy —Sonrió con fiereza, empujando su glande contra el recto apretado del más bajo, para así comenzar a escuchar alaridos desgarradores de desesperación de parte de su contrario —Ah... Estas tan estrecho... no exageres —Exigió, mientras se abría paso por las paredes vírgenes de su menor, a la vez que éste parecía sollozar por la intromisión.

Cuando se hubo entrado el glande, Jason tomó de las caderas a su contrario y empezó a empujar el tronco hasta el fondo. Drake solo podía gemir de dolor y desespero, realmente estaba siendo tomado por su hermano y estaba demasiado lejos de creérselo, pero el sentimiento de leve asfixia en su pecho no mentía. Estaba siendo penetrado a la fuerza, tan solo auxiliado por un lubricante, que si bien ayudaba a que el miembro se deslizase, podía percibir vívidamente como sus paredes se estiraban para recibir el pene ajeno.

—¡A-Ah! ¡N-No! ¡Du-Duele! —Gritaba Drake dejando escapar la saliva por los bordes.

—Ya va pasar, relájate —Fue todo lo que dijo el chico de mechón blanco, mientras sentía la gustosa presión en su polla tomando el culo virgen.

El llanto de Timothy solamente se incrementaba, y aún más cuando se halló todo el duro pene en su interior. El cual, en lugar de esperar porque se acostumbrara, empezó a deslizarse de adentro hacia afuera, causándole un terrible dolor por la fricción.

—¡A-Agh! ¡Aaah! ¡Ah! —La voz de Drake se escuchaba entrecortada y ahogada por su llanto.

Sin embargo, lejos de importarle, Jason se movía con facilidad por las paredes de su menor, penetrando cada vez con más rudeza y dejando oír el chocar de las pieles al momento de estampar su pelvis contra las rojizas nalgas del más bajo.

La voz de Timothy se escuchaba con una melodía para sus oídos, teniendo bajo suyo suplicando porque parase, le encendía más y le obligaba a cogérselo con más rudeza. Le encantaba el caliente interior del menor, le encantaba su entrecortado llanto y gritos, amaba disfrutar de su cuerpo, y lo mejor, le estaba volviendo loco el hecho de estar follándoselo en contra de su voluntad, aquel cuerpo suave y esbelto que penetraba, le hacía perder cualquier cabo que había sujetado en su mente, todo era perfecto en ese delgado ser. Le encanta, le encantaba, lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, no se había sentido así nunca, era único.

—Oh, Dios. Estoy enamorado de ti, Tim—Exclamó entre gemidos, mirando al nombrado con lleno placer. Entonces se inclinó hasta alcanzar los labios ajenos, en los que enredó los suyos con deseo y desesperación.

Forzó la presión de sus manos en las caderas del menor y presionó su pelvis contra la entrada dilatada, para así sentir el placentero cosquilleo recorrer su espalda, abdomen y finalmente dejar salir su esperma dentro de las paredes del más bajo.

—¡Aaaah!—Tim gimió de dolor e incomodad, mientras sus mejillas llenas de gotas saladas eran sutilmente besadas por el mayor. Su respiración era muy agitada, las caricias y besos no se detenían, su cabeza le presionaba y su cuerpo se sentía desfallecer. Observó por última vez hacia la expresión de su hermano y vio como éste le miraba con un toque afectuoso y tranquilo. Aquello le estremeció, pero más de sus sentidos ya no funcionaban. Sus ojos giraron hacia atrás sin control y cuando menos se lo esperó.

Ya todo estaba oscuro.  
  
  
  


\----  
  


Sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo, por lo que intentó cubrirse con sus prendas. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar por el congelado tacto contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar un insesante pitido y quizás algunas voces lejanas en sus oídos.

Entonces abrió los ojos acompañado de su respiración agitada.

Le costó algunos segundos, pero visualizó la calle a lo lejos, con los autos pasando. Su vista se aclaró, y entendió que se encontraba en el fondo de un callejón.

Recordó vívidamente todo lo que sucedió, y quería creerse que aquello solo fue un mal sueño.

Solo hasta que, sintió el terrible dolor en su espalda, en sus caderas, y en su trasero.

—¡Gggah! ¡Aaaaah!—Gritó de dolor al intentarse levantar, y casi por instinto sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en nueva cuenta.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, recordaba cada escena de lo vivido y el terror solo escalaba en su espalda. Sollozó con fuerza, se acurrucó entre su capa y lloró con sentimiento. Había sido lastimado, y más que físicamente, había sido herido en el orgullo, en el corazón, en la mente, en el alma. Y eso, dolía demasiado.  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Continuará_ **


	2. II

—¿Jason?—El pelirrojo con una gorra oscura entró en la habitación del nombrado, intentando comprender el porqué del desorden de su siempre pulcro amigo—Jason estás--

Su voz se cortó al ver al pelinegro mal echado en el suelo, boca arriba, con muchas latas de cerveza a su alrededor, y algún líquido extraño en el piso.

Rápidamente salió del lugar, abrió la caja de luz que se hallaba a la entrada, la encendió en nueva cuenta y volvió a entrar preocupado. Encendió la luz del cuarto del chico de mechón blanco y diferenció el color de las gotas de sangre en el suelo. Su corazón se aceleró, y pudo divisar los diferentes envases de pastillas tiradas, vacías. Comenzó a sudar frío, con miedo, pensando que quizás su amigo podía haberse querido suicidar, aún así no veía ninguna herida en el cuerpo del chico, al menos superficialmente. Entonces tomó al pelinegro por los hombros y finalmente le intentó despertar.

—¡Jason!—Llamó asustado, sentando al nombrado con dificultad—Maldición, Jason. Por favor contesta o voy a llamar a una ambulancia—Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y empezó a marcar, pero una mano encima del artefacto le detuvo—¿Jaybird?—Le miró.

—Estoy... vivo...—Exclamó con la mirada perdida.

—No me digas que te pusiste a tomar cerveza cuando habías ingerido tanto medicamento, por favor Jason dime que no hiciste eso—Rogó Roy.

El chico de mechón blanco rió.

—Je. Sí ¿No es gracioso?—Bromeó.

—¡No! ¡No lo es!—Renegó Harper—¡Pudiste haberte matado! ¿Tuviste un seguimiento de las pastillas? Por favor dime que sí.

—Nunca volví con ese... maldito...—El tono de Todd se percibía que aún se mantenía mareado.

—Oh, Dios ¡Oh Dios!—Gritó el pelirrojo, para rápidamente disponerse a revisar el cuerpo de su amigo levantando su sudadera roja.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil?—Jason miró extrañado.

—¿Dónde estás herido? ¿Todavía está sangrando?—Cuestionó inspeccionando.

—Ja! Esa no es mi sangre, idiota—Exclamó con mucha dificultad para pronunciar.

—¿Qué?—Roy le miró espantado—¿De quién?

—Es...—Arrastró sus palabras—¡Del amor de mi vida!—Esbozó con los brazos al aire.

—¡¿Qué?!—El pelirrojo le observó con el rostro desencajado.

—Él es inigualable Roy~ Deberías verlo... Es tan... hermoso...—Dijo ilusionado, mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Por qué... sangró...?—Cuestionó con temor.

—No no no... No, amigo. La mejor parte de ser el amor de mi vida—Le señaló—Es que es solo mío, y no te voy a decir quién es. Porque es mío, porque lo amo, y es solamente... mío—Sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados—Y esta noche le mostré... cuán mío es...—Murmuró.

Harper tragó con terror, observando como su amigo reía bobamente, dejando en lucidez su estado etílico y afectado por las drogas al mismo tiempo. Miró entonces hacia la sangre en el suelo, y se maldijo un montón de veces por no haber acompañado a Jason en las sesiones psiquiátricas, porque él sabía que aquellas pastillas eran experimentales y era obligatorio regresar para hacer un seguimiento de las mismas. Seguro Jason había comprado tantas como quisiese por algún contacto, le hicieron daño, empeoraron su estado mental, y sabe Dios que había hecho.

— _Amigo..._ —Susurró Roy— _¿A quién le hiciste daño...?_ —Añadió sin poder creerse nada.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


—¿Amo Timothy? Le escuché llegar, ¿Está usted bien?—La voz de Pennyworth, acompañado de algunos golpes en su puerta, le pusieron en guardia mientras se arrastraba en las sábanas de su cama.

—A-Alfie...—Contestó Drake—Sí, estoy... bien.

—¿No necesita atención médica?—Insistió.

—No, no. Estoy bien, yo... voy a darme una ducha—Exclamó con ánimos.

—¿Y qué tal le fue en la reunión con su hermano? ¿Seguía molesto con usted?—Cuestionó con simpleza.

Tim mordió su labio inferior con impotencia, pero respiró profundamente y aclaró su mente.

—Sí... arreglamos las cosas...—Contestó con una sonrisa falsa.

—De acuerdo, llámeme si necesita algo—Despidió.

—Sí... por supuesto.

Escuchó ya muy lejanos los pasos del mayordomo, y finalmente dejó salir un amplio suspiro mientras se levantaba con dificultad agarrando su espalda con una mano. El ardor en su trasero era insoportable, y el dolor punzante en su espalda le hacía encorvarse. Entró a tientas al cuarto de baño y su cuerpo se cayó con tosquedad en el suelo, obligándole a cubrir sus labios rápidamente mientras ahogaba un gemido de dolor.

Abrió el caño de la tina estirando su brazo y esperó a que esta se llenase. Luego de unos largos segundos, esta se halló lista, por lo que extrajo su traje con dificultad, para finalmente sumergirse con dolor en el agua tibia de la tina.

Se miró a través de la transparente agua, visualizando sus piernas. Entonces se dispuso a palpar la piel de esta con cuidado, cada toque dolía mucho, hasta que logró escalar en la superficie de su entrada, percibiendo un escozor demasiado claro para su gusto. Acalló un leve llanto al notar como el agua difuminaba pequeñas manchas de sangre salir de su recto. Presionó sus párpados con impotencia, respiró hondo, y dispuso a palpar en nueva cuenta el espacio, tratando de limpiar tanto como podía en el exterior. El dolor era desgarrador, pero debía hacer esto para luego disponerse a limpiar por dentro.

Al cabo de unos minutos de dolencias, se supo listo para introducir sus dedos y terminar la limpieza. Y así lo hizo, con mucho cuidado, inmiscuyó dos de ellos en asear tanto como podía el área. Sin embargo, irremediablemente sus recuerdos de la noche golpearon su mente y comenzó a sentir vívidamente aquellos toques en su cuerpo, tales tactos que no deseaba para nada en sus corpúsculos, pero que había recibido de todas maneras. Jason besándole, mordiéndole y chupando cada parte de su piel que le pareciese conveniente, sin importarle su llanto en lo más mínimo. Jason abriendo sus paredes a la fuerza, desgarrándole con fuerza, penetrándole con rudeza, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

—Aaah...—Emitió un suspiro al captar el gusto de acariciar su interior él mismo, obteniendo un espacio abultado donde oprimió para sentir un cosquilleo placentero recorrerle el abdomen y erizar los cortos cabellos de su nuca—Mmmh...—Gimió bajo al percibir gustoso los toques en su interior, a la par que aquellos recuerdos retumbaban su cabeza.

Quizás eran las palabras erógenas de Jason, quizás eran los empujones en su trasero, quizás eran los besos que le había robado el mayor, aquellos besos experimentados que le había esbozado el sentimiento de placer en el momento del éxtasis ajeno. No sabía diferenciar el momento en el que había sido llenado por el semen del contrario, o cuándo sus paredes se habían contraído con fuerza para recibirle gustoso de alguna manera.

O quizás aquella mirada de afecto que le dedicó antes de perder la conciencia, con esa sonrisa única en aquel chico de mechón blanco, detallado con esos ojos azules intensos que le observaban con lujuria y amor.

No lo podía saber, pero tampoco podía saber cuando había comenzado a masturbarse con esa idea en su mente, en el punto de que acababa de correrse en su propia mano.

Se levantó de golpe de la tina, asustado. Pero el dolor en su espalda le dobló en un instante, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared a su lado.

—Ah...—Suspiró llevando una mano a palmear su rostro, sonrojado por lo acontecido—¿Qué acabo de hacer...?—Murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
  


\----  
  
  


**_Una semana después_ **

Red Hood acababa su patrulla diaria, quizás algunas horas antes de que saliera el sol. Toda esta semana se sentía cansado, terrible por los dolores de cabeza que aún le aquejaban a veces.

Y por supuesto, por lo que claramente se acordaba haberle hecho a su hermano menor hacía días. Aquello por lo que se arrepentía dentro suyo, pero no sabía tan siquiera como acercarse para pedir perdón.

Suspiró ampliamente, sacó una cerveza de su nevera y tomó asiento con pesadez en su sillón rojo. Miró la lata algunos segundos, frunció el ceño, pero terminó por tirar la lata hacia cualquier otro lado. Agachó la cabeza con pesar, ahora más que nunca sabía que el alcohol no lo ayudaría en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ya no te gusta ese sabor?

Una voz muy conocida le hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par, y rápidamente levantar su vista creyendo que se trataba de alguna voz de culpa en su cabeza. Pero no, ahí estaba, su hermano menor, del cual había abusado sexualmente hacía algunos días atrás. De pie, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared, mirándole directamente con una mirada neutral.

—Tim...

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, mientras observaba como el más bajo se acercaba a él a paso lento, mientras en el camino quitaba su capa y la lanzaba hacia cualquier lugar aleatorio, al mismo tiempo que podía jurar que el chico tenía un ritmo seductor en su andar. Ahora mismo estaba más que convencido que sí no era un sueño, había de ser alguna ilusión creada por su cabeza.

—¿Qué? Parece que estuvieras viendo a un fantasma—Comentó Drake, mientras se acomodaba encima de su mayor en el sillón, empujando con una mano el pecho ajeno hasta que éste tocase con su espalda el respaldar y le mirase hacia arriba—¿Me extrañaste?—Sonrió de lado.

—¿Q-Qué...?—Intentó cuestionar Todd.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Creí que habías dicho que estabas enamorado de mí...—Drake se inclinó hasta tomar el rostro del contrario entre sus manos y acomodar sus labios muy cerca de los suyos— _¿_ _Mentías_ _...?_ —Añadió bajo.

— _Yo..._ —Jason entrecerró su mirar, embelesado por tal insinuación seductora con ese cuerpo deseoso ajeno— _No mentía..._ —Susurró sintiendo la respiración contraria contra la suya.

Timothy cortó distancias y besó con desespero los labios del mayor, mientras tomaba con fuerza entre sus dedos el rostro contrario. Por su parte, Jason tomó entre sus manos la cintura del más bajo, para así colocar una mano delicada en su espalda, acariciando con cuidado por la superficie de esta.

Red Robin finalmente se sentó en el regazo de su hermano, para así pegarse con deseo hacia la entrepierna del mayor. Todd sintió esto gustoso y bajó una de sus manos a tomar con fuerza el trasero apetecible del más bajo.

—Aaah...—Gimió Drake entre besos—¿Qué esperas...?—Musitó con deseo mordiendo el labio del chico de mechón blanco.

Jason lo levantó en sus brazos y le depositó de espaldas encima del sillón rojo, para de momento observar con detalle el cuerpo caliente de su menor bajo suyo.

Entonces cerró sus ojos con fuerza, suspiró amplio y negó con la cabeza.

—No... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—Jason le miró con tristeza.

—Está bien—Timothy alcanzó el rostro del más alto entre sus manos y le sonrió—Esta vez quiero hacerlo, Jason... Hazlo... quiero disfrutarlo...—Pidió con suavidad, jalando su agarre hasta poder alcanzar los labios ajenos y volver a atacarlos con pasión.

—¿Lo dices enserio?—Murmuró Todd.

—No crees que realmente esté aquí, ¿verdad?—Bromeó.

—No...—Contestó con pesar.

Drake tomó una mano del mayor hasta dejarla reposar en su pecho, para que el contrario sintiera su pulso acelerado.

—Estoy aquí... y estoy listo para hacer esto...—Comentó con afecto.

Jason finalmente sonrió con sinceridad, y sin darle mucho ruedo al asunto, dirigió sus caricias en el menor con mucho gusto, disfrutando de cada centímetro de éste, y ahora acompañado de sus suaves y lindos gemidos que podía emitir. Completamente irresistible.

Drake lo tomó de los cabellos, divirtiéndose en cada tacto y beso depositado en su cuerpo, sintiéndose deseado.

Aunque, su mirada parecía concentrada en un espacio específico de la sala. Algo que, le hizo sonreír con cierta malicia.  
  
  


\----  
  
  


Era otro día finalizado de patrulla, y casi sin poder resistirse, Jason entró a su apartamento con dificultad mientras besaba desesperadamente a su joven amante. Ambos tocando el cuerpo del otro, y degustando de la lujuriosa unión húmeda entre sus bocas.

Todd terminó por cargar entre sus brazos al menor, hasta llevarlo a su cuarto y dejarlo caer en la suave cama de blancas sábanas. Se subió rápidamente mientras quitaba su chaqueta y observaba al contrario quitarse el traje con agilidad. Entonces desabrochó el cinturón de su pantalón sin mucho esfuerzo, para rápidamente sacar su erección mientras admiraba al más bajo con deseo.

Drake sonrió coqueto, se levantó y gateó encima de la cama hasta alcanzar el pene en una de sus manos.

—Me parece un buen momento para probar esto—Sonrió Tim mientras lamía sus labios.

—Déjame ver cómo lo haces—Sonrió Jason.

Timothy introdujo la punta del pene en su boca, suavemente y con cuidado, para luego sacarlo y lamer el falo con lentitud, subiendo su mirada a observar hacia el dueño de la erección, quien le seguía los pasos con atención. Rió levemente por el acto visto, pero entonces se dispuso a tomar la polla tanto como pudo en su garganta.

—Aaah~—Suspiró el mayor al percibir el fondo de la caliente boca de su joven amante, para luego sentir como el menor empezaba un vaivén de introducir y sacar tal falo de su garganta—Lo haces bien...—Gimió con suavidad.

Drake llevó su mano hacia su propia parte trasera, para así meter un par de dedos en su entrada mientras chupaba el pene frente suyo con deseo, llenando incluso sus mejillas de la longitud.

—Aaah...—Gimió entre mamadas al percibir el placer que él mismo se ejercía en su trasero.

Sin embargo, rápidamente sintió las manos del mayor en su cabello, obligándole a seguir un ritmo impuesto por el dueño de la erección en su boca, follándosela sin cuidado alguno, provocando leves arcadas que dejaba salir grandes cantidades de saliva de parte del más bajo quien emitía cortos sonidos de ahogo. Hasta que la polla fue extraída por completo de su garganta dejándole respirar, y tirando de sus cabellos para que mirase hacia su pareja.

—Eres jodidamente sexy—Jason sonrió mostrando los dientes, para luego tomar en un húmedo beso al menor, mientras subía a la cama—Muéstrame el trasero—Demandó, observando cómo su amante se colocaba en una posición donde apoyaba manos y rodillas sobre la cama, con su culo levantado y listo para la intromisión.

Todd se acercó por detrás al más bajo, colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada ajena, tomó con mucha fuerza de las caderas al menor, y empezó a penetrar el agujero del azabache. Entraba y salía con mucha facilidad, escuchando los altos gemidos de su amante disfrutar cada vez que sus testículos chocaban contra su área del perineo, y por dentro rozaba con rudeza su próstata.

—¡Aaah! Ahh... ¡Ah! ¡Sigue! ¡M-Más rápido!—Pedía Drake entre gemidos de placer, mientras sentía sus brazos desfallecer por la forma especial en la que su mayor le follaba por el trasero, tan inigualable y deseoso por más de su atención.

Jason posó una mano en el pecho ajeno y lo arqueó hacia atrás para penetrarlo arrodillado, mientras con una de sus manos se dirigía en acariciar uno de los duros pezones de su amante. Con su mano libre entonces, tomó el mentón del más bajo, lo giró levemente hacia atrás y alcanzó sus labios para besarlo con furor y desespero, disfrutando cada toque y desapego, mientras mantenía su ritmo con fuerza en el trasero del menor.

Red Hood volvió a echar con cuidado al azabache, pero esta vez de costado, para así levanta una de sus piernas, apoyarla en su propio hombro cuando se inclinó hacia abajo y continuar su vaivén presuroso lleno de placer en el agujero de su joven amante.

—Aah... Estoy... por llegar...—Gimió Jason mientras observaba como su menor se masturbaba.

—Aaahh... Ahh... Ah... Yo... también...—Exclamó Timothy disfrutando cada profunda penetración.

—¿Dónde lo quieres?—Todd sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Te gusta hacerme... quedar como una perra--

—¿Dónde?—Decía entre suspiros.

—Mmh... Dentro...—Pidió al momento en que sintió el éxtasis llenar su abdomen y dejar salir su esperma, apretando de esa manera sus paredes y por consecuente la polla del chico de mechón blanco dentro suyo, hasta que le sintió soltar su caliente semen en su interior acompañado del gemido de ambos, así como un dulce beso en el que se sumieron.

Jason salió de su interior y se echó a su lado, cansado. Hasta que sintió como su menor se echaba encima suyo con cuidado y descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Todd cerró los ojos con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro, mientras Drake observaba hacia algún lugar en la habitación, con una sonrisa sin alguna pizca de inocencia.  
  
  


\----  
  
  


Los gemidos volvían a llenar la habitación, junto con los sonidos semejantes a chapoteos, quizás por el exceso de lubricante, o quizás por los fluidos acumulados de anteriores rondas. Ellos no era conscientes de la verdad, más solo les gustaba disfrutar de la compañía y caricias del otro, así como les gustaba escucharse emitir sonidos de satisfacción con cada vez que llegaban al éxtasis luego de una larga o corta sesión de sexo.

Ni siquiera sabían cuantos días habían transcurrido en los que terminaban una patrullaba y llegaban cachondos a follar tanto como su estado físico les permitía, que incluso en algún momento se habían saltado sus típicas salidas para terminar teniendo sexo toda la noche.

Jason se había vuelto adicto al cuerpo de Tim, a sus caricias, a sus gemidos, a sus expresiones, y en general, a todo lo que provenga de él. Que no sabía en qué instante lo había comenzado a mirar como un adolescente enamorado todo el tiempo. Y quizás fuera por los seductores movimientos del menor, o quizás la forma en la que le gustaba provocarle, o quizás la forma en la que le chupaba la polla, o incluso la forma en la que le gustaba estaba arriba solo para cabalgarle el pene tan rudo como podía.

—Aaah... Jason... Jason... ¡Jason!—Gemía el menor mientras se penetraba a sí mismo con la polla de su mayor, estando sentado en su regazo y dando altos brincos para meterlo tan fondo como le fuera posible. El chico de mechón blanco le presionaba con rudeza el culo entre sus manos, solo para disfrutar de la redondez de ese que consideraba un pequeño tesoro.

—Aaah... Tim... Yo me... me vengo...—Susurró Jason mientras alcanzaba los labios ajenos.

Quizás era una de las tantas sesiones, o que quizás, por el lado profesional, Timothy había comenzado a ser mejor en sus entrenamientos.

—Lo tienes, está en frente tuyo ¿Necesitas otro empujón emocional, cariño?—Sonrió Jason desde atrás, observando como el azabache apuntaba directamente hacia un señuelo en el fondo de la sala de entrenamiento.

—No—Soltó cortante y disparó de frente en la cabeza, luego dejó el arma en la mesa y se dirigió hacia su pareja atrás suyo, le rodeó con brazos y fue recibido con un largo beso.

—¿Estás listo para...? Ya sabes, ¿Probarlo con gente real?—Todd enarcó una ceja.

—¿No me crees capaz?—Cuestionó Timothy.

—Mmh... Ver para creer.

—Que así sea, entonces.  
  
  


\----  
  
  


_A veces, aquello que ayudas a crear, se vuelve en tu peor enemigo. O incluso, la causa de tu muerte. Es mejor decidir bien lo que hacemos, porqué lo hacemos, y con qué fin exacto. Y saber que ese fin siempre esté ligando, aún cuando parezca que nada malo puede pasar._ _**Nunca dejes cabos sueltos.** _

  
\----  
  
  


Quizás también, es que eso nos llevó a este momento.

Ese día Jason no estaba seguro de porqué Timothy había decidido posponer el encontrarse, le notificó que lo encontraría en "casa". Por alguna extraña razón pensó que aquello significaba su apartamento, y aunque no lo fuera, solo debía ir de camino a la mansión Wayne para hallarle y decirle que hubo un malentendido.

Así que llegó luego de su patrulla, cansado como siempre, preparándose para darse una ducha luego de darse cuenta que Tim no estaba. Se quitó la chaqueta y todo el equipo, apunto de desvestirse, cuando percibió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo y giró listo para la pelea.

—¿Soy un enemigo si vengo sin avisar?—Drake sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Demonios, sabes que nunca es bueno aparecer así detrás de otro Robin—Suspiró observando al contrario acercarse coqueto, como siempre, caminando con suma delicadeza hasta él, abanicando su capa tras de él, aquel detalle que se veía curiosamente sexy en el chico azabache.

Red Robin le abrazó con afecto y Jason tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, para así finalmente besaba sus labios con afecto. Los típicos besos de Drake, aquellos que le volvían loco, aquellos que le acariciaban con sincero afecto, aquellos que deseaba a diario y no podía mantenerse alejado. Lo tenía a su merced, sí que lo tenía por completo a su merced, como su fiel perro.

Como una estocada en su espalda, como un filudo objeto penetrar su piel hasta el fondo y abrir una iracunda herida sangrante. Luego otra vez, esta vez un poco más abajo. Y luego otra vez y esta vez más a la derecha. Fue cuando Jason entendió que nunca nada puede ser color de rosa, en especial, cuando él mismo tuvo la culpa de empezar todo esto.

Todd lo empujó con torpeza y cayó arrodillado mientras presionaba las aberturas desbordantes en su espalda. Miró con espanto hacia su joven amante, quien solo le dedicaba una expresión neutra, mientras mantenía en una de sus manos aquel cuchillo que durante un tiempo Red Hood portaba para dañar a tantos necesitase, aquel puñal ondulado, el arma era específica.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—Drake rompió el silencio con un simple comentario, pero parecía que su mayor no tenía tan siquiera planeado qué podía decir—¿Simplemente te desangrarás ahí? ¿Sin hacer nada? Esperaba más de ti, sinceramente—Añadió sin más.

—T-Tú...—Red Hood apretó sus dientes intentando apaciguar el dolor.

—Solo es el preludio a lo que tengo para ti, no te molestes en levantarte—Sonrió de lado, caminó fuera de la habitación por algunos cortos segundos, luego volvió con una palanca de metal en la mano—¿Te gustan los traumas? ¿Qué tal si revivimos algunos?—Chocó el objeto contra su mano repetidas veces mientras se acercaba.

—Esp--—Jason apretó los labios mientras se tragaba sus dolencias, las cuales eran en parte minimizadas debido a su resurrección en el pozo de Lázaro—¿Por... qué...?—Al fin cuestionó, solo para recibir de respuesta una expresión de completo odio de parte de su hermano.

—¡¿Por qué?!—Drake se abalanzó hasta estar cerca y estamparle la palanca de metal en el rostro hasta dejarlo en el suelo, con el labio roto—¡¿Me preguntas por qué?!—Lo tomó del cuello de su vestimenta, le levantó y lo tuvo cara a cara con furia—¡¿Qué mierda pensabas que esto sería?!—Dejó el objeto de metal a un lado y le estampó un puño en el rostro, que volvió a dejarle caer en el suelo, con la boca llena de sangre—¡Abusaste de mí!—Lágrimas de impotencia se asomaron por los ojos de Tim mientras se colocaba a la altura del tórax de su mayor—¡Me usaste como un objeto y ni siquiera te apareciste para decir algo!—Le propinó una patada fuerte en el abdomen, que provocó que se contrajera y escupiera su sangre. Seguido, tomó la palanca del suelo, lo levantó del cabello y le miró con cinismo—¿Te duele?—Sonrió—A mí también me dolió—Frunció el ceño y volvió a impactar el objeto de metal en el rostro con rudeza, esta vez cortando la piel de su mejilla con finura—Jason... Aún recuerdas la primera regla de un Robin ¿No?—Le miró de pie, mientras se estaba atorando con su propia sangre en el suelo, así que con su bota le giró el rostro para que lo viese correctamente—"Siempre hazle caso a tus instintos, confía en tu entrenamiento"—Citó—Sentiste el peligro en mí, eso me sorprendió. Incluso después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, no dejaste de desconfiar una pizca—Se colocó en cuclillas para mirarle—Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Te faltó otra pizca—Alzó la palanca en el aire, y la dejó caer con fuerza en su hombro, provocando un grito desgarrador proveniente del chico de mechón blanco—¿Qué? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué lloras? Si esto se siente muy bien—Sonrió y volvió a estampar el objeto metálico ahora en sus costillas.

Otro grito desgarrador del más alto y su mirada se abrió como dos luces. Su instinto de supervivencia se había despertado, y aunque debería sentirse mareado y con la mirada nublosa, lo veía y sentía todo demasiado claro, así como el pitido realmente molesto en su oreja.

—¿Recuerdas que preguntaste si estaba listo para probarlo con gente real?—Con su mano libre sacó el puñal especial de su cinturón de usos, lo izó al aire, y sin dudar ningún segundo, lo clavó en el hombro de su victima.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Jason reaccionó. Se levantó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y empujó a Timothy. Se puso de pie tambaleante, pero lo suficiente equilibrado para tomar por el cuello de la capa a su menor y estamparlo contra la pared. Rápidamente quitó el cuchillo de su hombro y lo tiró lejos, y cuando vio al contrario intentar atacar con la palanca, por unos segundos pudo visualizar la silueta de un payaso.

No, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Esto lo provocó él con sus malas decisiones, ahora lo arreglaría con algunas buenas. Con lo que odiaba de Batman. Sin matar.

Tomó de la muñeca a Drake, de aquel brazo con el que quería estamparle la palanca, logró golpearle la espalda a duras penas, pero en medio de forcejeo y gritos de resistencia, Todd le quitó el objeto de metal y finalmente lo lanzó lejos.

Por último, rodeó a Tim en sus brazos y se deslizó junto con él por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso.

—Basta... Tim... Basta...—Murmuró Jason.

—¿Ya comenzaste a suplicar al fin?—Cuestionó sin más.

—No, Tim. Tienes razón. Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, lo siento demasiado. Y-Yo... Yo... Yo no estaba... no estaba en mis cabales... por favor... solo... Por favor... Tienes que parar... Esto... Esto se acabó...—Suspiró con pesadez.

—Sí, también creo eso—Pronunció Drake, dejando a su contrario escuchar el típico sonido de un arma cuando se le quita el sonido—¿Cuántos quieres? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Seis? Aquí hay seis.

—Tim...—Expresó bajo, sintiendo el metal frío en su abdomen—Tim... no lo hagas...

—Yo también rogué, Jason. Pedí que no lo hicieras. Pero lo hiciste, y aquí estamos—Timothy reposó su mejilla en el hombro de su hermano—Aquí estoy... después de haberte deseado, incluso luego de lo que hiciste, era imposible para mí dejarte. Porque es cierto Jason, se sintió muy bien. Y todas las veces que lo hemos hecho, se ha sentido tan bien... En especial en las veces en las que realmente crees que siento amor por ti—Frunció el ceño.

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo... mal...—Emitió con dificultad—Yo... no debí tomar esas pastillas, te dije que no hacían bien, yo sabía que no lo hacían. Pero aún cuando tú viniste, por preocuparte por mí, no fue tu culpa. No fue tu culpa Tim, fue la mía.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Pero no solo eso... Jamás debí decirte que cambiaras la forma en la que Bruce te enseñó a ver la vida. Siempre siendo tan empático, encontrando una solución no violenta, siempre apegándote de alguna manera a la luz... No hagas esto Tim... No está bien... No haces orgulloso a nadie... Solo te defraudas a ti mismo, solo eres un cobarde que no sabe tomar otras alternativas más que el camino fácil. Y tú tienes corazón, Timmy. Eso te diferencia de mí, tú eres tú. Tú no eres yo. Tienes que ser mejor que esto... Por favor... Tienes que ser... mejor que yo...—Emitió con pesar.

Drake presionó los labios y su mano tembló en el gatillo.

—Sí disparas, nunca volverás a ser tú. Sí disparas, nada será igual. Te lo digo... porque yo lo sé...—La voz de Jason se cortó dejando salir lágrimas—Porque nunca volví a ser el mismo, y porque no puedo dejar de ser mandado por mis emociones... Y mira lo que te hice... Yo jamás... Yo no quiero... Yo no quería... Timmy... Lo siento... Sé que esto parece una súplica por mi vida, pero ahora mismo... yo solo... estoy suplicando por la tuya... Estoy mal, Tim... Estoy mal... Yo crucé la... línea...—Dejó salir sollozos—Tú no lo hagas... por favor... hazlo por ti... Créeme o no... Pero yo realmente... realmente...—Hizo una pausa—Yo realmente te quiero... lamento lo que pasó... quiero enmendarlo, no quiero volver a hacerlo...—Hizo una larga pausa, en la que su menor presionó sus labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—Por favor... ayúdame...—Dijo su última palabra en un leve susurro, suficiente para ser escuchado por el corazón de Tim.  
  
  
  
  


_¿Dispara o no dispara?_

_Solo hay una oportunidad_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Continuará..._

  
_¡Hola! Bienvenidos al reto de "Melodía de una Suave Súplica". El tema consiste en que decidas el capitulo final de la obra, para poder saber si este libro es una linda historia o una trágica. Usted tiene la potestad de decidir, pero solo habrá un final :) gracias por participar ♥_

**La decisión ya fue tomada, pero todavía puedes dejar aquí qué opción hubieras elegido.**

No Dispara: " Capítulo III"

Dispara: "¿Y si...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Wattpad se halló un apartado para que los lectores decidieran el final. Sin embargo, aquí también podrías dejar tu opinión o la decisión que hubieras tomado ♡
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando puse "Dispara o no dispara", me sorprende que pensaran en muerte... no escribí "vive o no vive". Felicitaciones, su estado mental está quebrado, no significa psicopatía, por suerte, pero sí significa indiferencia de su propia vida misma. Chéquese con un médico por favor.
> 
> (Nota hecha por las decisiones en Wattpad)

—Tim... —Murmuró Red Hood, intentando aún mantenerse correctamente de cuclillas.

El tercer robin se hallaba abrazado por él, rogandole porque no disparase el arma en sus manos, aquella que sostenía firmemente del gatillo, pero que dentro suyo no le permitía presionarlo de ninguna manera.

Timothy era tantas cosas, era todo lo que necesitaban sus compañeros, era todo lo que todos esperaban. Pero no podía ser lo que Jason quería, y aunque estuviera rogando por su vida, aunque fue él mismo quien ideó todo esto para acabar con sus límites y terminar con el mal en este mundo.

Nunca sería lo que Jason era, nunca estaría a su nivel. Tim era distinto, Tim no era esto, nunca lo sería.

Dejó caer sus hombros, colocó el seguro de vuelta y dejó caer el arma al suelo.

Un sonido metálico resonó en el ambiente, y luego le acompañó un silencio pulcro.

—No lo haré... —Musitó Drake, observando como su mayor se alejaba levemente para mirarle con los ojos decorados de lágrimas —Lo siento, tienes razón... Yo no soy capaz... —Bajó la mirada.

Acto seguido, sintió las manos de su contrario tomarle de las mejillas, recobró la atención en él, y fue besado con sutileza y encanto.

Dulce y suave, tranquilo y natural.

El resentimiento acababa de desaparecer como si del viento del norte se tratase, tan solo dejando un vacío en el corazón. Una dolencia, sollozo, y entonces percibió como el mayor parecía caerse encima suyo.

—Jason —Llamó preocupado, divisando finalmente todo el daño que había repartido en el cuerpo ajeno —Nunca debo hacer esto de nuevo —Negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba poner de pie a su hermano para llevárselo hacia la cama —Nunca me pidas hacer algo como esto de nuevo... —Su voz se cortó mientras depositaba el cuerpo cansado en la superficie de las sábanas.

—Me duele... la cabeza... —Todd quejó bajo —Tienes que darme esas estúpidas pastillas... —Añadió bajo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —Drake frunció el entrecejo mientras buscaba los utensilios para auxiliarle.

—E-Estoy... creo que estoy... comenzando a delirar... —Comentó con la mirada perdida en el techo, su visión era borrosa, su cuerpo temblaba, sus mejillas ardían, y todo a su alrededor parecía derramar sangre. La voz de su hermano menor se escuchaba chillona, y no podía dejar de escuchar una risa inquietante de fondo. Estaba perdiendo la noción del espacio, y si eso sucedía, nada terminaría bien.

—Esas pastillas no te han para nada bien —Indicó Timothy, tomando asiento a su lado mientras empezaba a tratar las heridas ajenas para frenar el sangrado.

—¿Qué estás... haciendo...? —Jason miró los actos del contrario, cuestionando con un tono sincero.

El tercer robin lo miró confundido, pero creía estar entendiendo lo que pasaba con su mayor.

—Te estoy curando... Jason... —Contestó con una expresión de pesar.

—¿Por qué...? —Preguntó Todd mirándole fijamente.

—Porque tienes que sanar —Comentó el menor, tragando saliva fuerte.

—¿No estoy... muerto...? —Murmuró Red Hood dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo encima de las sábanas, mientras su mirada parecía cerrarse lentamente.

—No, Jason. No lo estás —Negó presionando sus labios.

—Pero lo haré —Dejó salir con una corta risa el chico de mechón blanco.

—No, por eso estoy aquí. Te voy a salvar... —Exclamó el menor, entendiendo correctamente la situación al fin, su hermano ya había perdido la conciencia, quien sabe en qué momento de su vida se hallaba en su cabeza, pero algo era claro, se oía tan dolido.

—No me dejes... —Murmuró Jason cerrando sus ojos finalmente.

—No lo haré —Susurró Timothy luego de haber inyectado un tranquilizante en el brazo de su mayor, bajando su mirada con dolor.

Hace un momento estuvo a punto de hacer algo que se juró a sí mismo nunca haría, y ahora estaba completamente arrepentido.

Jason se había equivocado, había hecho un desastre con él cuando le violó, había insultado su orgullo y nombre. Claro, por supuesto que había sido un maldito.

Pero otra cosa también era cierta. Volvió a mirar con tristeza hacia el rostro calmado del mayor. Jason no estaba bien, Jason tenía problemas, Jason solo era otra persona que había pasado demasiados malos ratos.

Y aún con todo, él mismo no fue capaz de matar a su asesino.

Jason estaba traumado, estaba dolido, y por momentos ni siquiera era él.

Lo entendió finalmente, culpar a Jason de lo que había pasado no tenía caso. Todo este tiempo compartiendo con él, y no había sido tan minucioso en los detalles. Había dejado de lado todo, y solo por venganza. Este no era Timothy, era solo ese lado psicópata que sabía que poseía muy dentro suyo, pero que lo evitaba a toda costa. Porque había llegado a ser robin no por su resistencia al dolor, sino por la forma en la que regresaba de sus más grandes delirios.

Eran quienes eran, porque podían hacer frente a sus demonios, aunque fueran ellos mismos.

—Lo siento... —Escuchó salir de los labios de su mayor, captando su atención al instante, pero observando que no hizo más que eso.

¿Qué clase de héroe sería si hacía lo mismo que sus enemigos?

\-----

Qurac, el dolor, sus heridas, sus huesos, sus piernas, su madre asustada de morir, la bomba frente suyo. Y Batman nunca llegó.

Despertó de un sobresalto con un grito desgarrador que se escuchó en todo el departamento.

Su respiración era agitada, vislumbró las vendas en su cuerpo, y luego escuchó pasos presurosos acercarse hasta abrir la puerta de golpe.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Drake entró asustado, llamando la mirada sorprendida de su mayor, y dejando que ambos conectaran sus ojos por largos segundos de silencio.

Jason se levantó rápidamente de la cama, aún con el dolor en su cuerpo que soportó, y se acercó veloz al menor.

—Espera, no deberías-- —Intentó indicar Drake, pero al momento fue rodeado por los brazos del chico de mechón blanco, presionandolo hacia él con afecto —¿Jason...? —Musitó acariciando la espalda del contrario con suavidad.

—Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... —Empezó a repetir con pesar, incluso hallando su voz quebrada con cada palabra, dejando que las rebeldes lágrimas rebosaran, y apretara las prendas del más bajo en sus dedos.

—Oye... calmate... Ya lloraste demasiado ¿No crees? —Timothy susurró en el oído ajeno.

—Te hice eso... lo lamento tanto... me merecía esa bala...

—No digas eso —Sentenció Red Robin —Nunca más en mi vida voy a tan siquiera intentar hacer eso... —Frunció el entrecejo.

—Aún así —Todd se alejó levemente, tomó del rostro a su menor, y juntó sus frentes —No cambie lo que hice...

—No estabas consciente.

—Eso no debería ser suficiente para perdonarme.

—Pero lo es —Sonrió Drake.

—Eso puede traerte problemas... —Suspiró con pesar.

—Me llevó hasta el límite de querer matarte, Jason... —Acarició su brazo con nervios —Creo que... creo que ya los trajo...

—¿Tienes pesadillas? —Cuestionó.

—Tuve algunos... en los que imaginaba como te acabaría... —Musitó con pena.

—¿Aún quieres hacerlo? —Sonrió de lado.

—¡No! —Vociferó Drake —Bueno... no del todo...

—Afectó de alguna manera tu estado mental... —Resopló alejándose del menor —Yo... no sé cómo arreglar eso, lo siento...

—¿Bromeas? Es obvio que no sabes —Burló Tim cruzandose de brazos.

—No es saludable que aún esté aquí —Comentó Todd al aire.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Toda gracia se borró del rostro del tercer robin.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que enserio... me enamoré? —Cuestionó temeroso.

—Yo... realmente no sé si lo que sentimos es amor o no, Jason. Pero me gusta estar contigo, de alguna manera, me siento bien —Comentó con la mirada baja.

—Yo tampoco sé que sea, Tim. Y no estoy seguro de que sea algo sano —Suspiró al aire —Odio decir esto, pero el viejo tiene razón —Añadió con molestia, llamando la mirada sorprendida del contrario —Necesito arreglar mi mente, trazar nuevamente límites, dejar de pensar por instinto... O solo seguiré siendo el robin con traumas —Denotó una expresión de insatisfacción.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Preguntó Timothy acercándose con cautela.

—Me tengo que dedicar a "arreglarme". Necesito estar fuera de todo esto durante un tiempo —Le sonrió hacia el más bajo, que no supo en qué momento había llegado hasta abrazarle con afecto.

Jason miró este acto conmovido, por lo que se limitó en devolverle el mismo sentimiento cuando lo rodeó entre sus brazos.

—Si te vas a ir... —Musitó Drake con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su mayor.

—Volveré —Todd depositó un suave beso en la piel nívea del cuello ajeno.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\--------------

**_Un año después._ **

—¿Y eso qué, Conner? —Drake reía al teléfono mientras sorbía de una taza de infusión, a la vez que observaba desde su balcón en el Penthouse de la empresa Luthor, donde a su manera había conseguido un piso.

— _Solo digo, a veces tu familia es rara. Deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros, o sea, también somos raros, pero raros tiernos ¿Sabes?_ —Superboy se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, sí. Como tú digas —Burló Tim, observando como el comunicador de la batfamilia estaba brillando, lo cual era extraño debido a que Bruce difícilmente los busca de día —Espera, Conner. Después te hablo, creo que tengo algo... "importante".

— _Ah, entonces yo no soy importante. Gracias, Ti--_

Antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera terminar, Timothy ya había cortado la línea. Se acercó curioso hacia el comunicador, y divisó que se hallaba una llamada entrante, pero esta rápidamente se colgó.

Luego su celular vibró, miró hacia la pantalla, y vio el nombre de su hermano mayor, Richard, registrado. Así que contestó sin problemas.

—¿Tan complicada está la situación para tener que llamarme de urgencia y asegurarte que contestara? —Burló Drake al teléfono.

—No lo sé, tú dime —Una voz no perteneciente al nombre en su teléfono hizo presencia y le sorprendió dejándolo en silencio por largos segundos —¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Timmy ¿Hay alguien?

Drake colgó y observó su celular incrédulo.

Luego recibió un mensaje del mismo número.

"Bien, esa no me la esperaba. Cierra todas tus ventanas~ soy peor que Freddy Kruguer"

Drake giró rápidamente y cerró las cortinas a prisa, así como la puerta del balcón. La habitación se veía más oscura, pero en cierta manera se sentía más calmado, aunque su corazón latiera muy rápido en su pecho.

—Boo —Una voz a su espalda le sobresaltó, giró de golpe e impactó su espalda contra la puerta del balcón por el susto —Oye, tranquilo ¿Estás en medio de una misión de infiltración o alg--?

Las palabras de Todd fueron acalladas por un profundo beso en sus labios, aquel que correspondió al instante, tomando incluso al más bajo por la cintura para unirse a él.

Primero fue suave y tan deseoso, para luego volverse amoroso y tan desesperado. Compartieron el tacto en sus labios durante largos segundos, en los cuales podían disfrutar de la presencia del contrario que había estado ausente tanto tiempo.

Entonces Drake separó el beso con suavidad, para así ver directamente hacia los ojos del mayor, quien le observaba con la vista afilada.

—Bueno... no es lo que esperaba... pero estoy satisfecho —Sonrió Jason volviendo a tomar los rosados labios otra vez con fervor, mientras acariciaba delicadamente las líneas del cuerpo contrario.

Timothy le tenía enredado con el cuello enredado en sus brazos, tan sujeto a él que parecía imposible soltarse. Tan ansioso de no volver a dejarle.

—Sí creciste un poco, Timmy —Comentó Jason en lo bajo.

—Tú has crecido demasiado para solo un año —Bufó cuando se dio cuenta que sus pies se hallaban empinados para alcanzar al mayor.

—Lo mismo me dijo el viejo —Rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué me llamaste con el número de Dick? —Drake enarcó una ceja.

—Pues lo busqué para que me dijera donde estabas, ya que Bruce no quería hablar, pero no dejó de preguntarme qué pasó conmigo y bla bla y que no quería decirme hasta que habláramos... así que le robé el celular y te localicé —Sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¿Le robaste a Nightwing? —Bromeó Tim.

—Corrección, le robé a Dick. Ese chico solo tiene un pene en la cabeza —Exclamó sin interés —¿Sabes? Creí que no me esperarías tanto... no lo sé, creí que ya tendrías a alguien —Indicó.

—Soy una persona con mucha paciencia —Se encogió de hombros —Además, prometiste que volverías, así que si no lo hacías, igual te iría a buscar —Señaló separándose del contrario y caminando hasta tomar asiento encima de la gran cama de la habitación, invitando igualmente al chico de mechón blanco.

Jason se acercó a la cama, y rápidamente se dejó caer de espaldas hacia esta con mucha pesadez, rebotando con suavidad.

—¿Qué haces, tonto? —Rió Drake al caer de espaldas sobre la cama por la inestabilidad.

—Eso es macabro, Timmy. Si alguien no te quiere, pasas página —Comentó Jason.

—¿Y tu casco? —Drake miró hacia su lado.

—Lo dejé en tu mesa de noche —Señaló sin problema.

—Tuviste tiempo de sobra ¿Eh? —Bufó el tercer robin.

—Eso solo demuestra que soy mejor que tú —Jason le sonrió con malicia al chocar sus miradas.

—Oh, no. Ya tengo suficiente de esas palabras con Damian —Suspiró con pesadez.

—Que pena me da que seas un robin antes de él —Burló Jason.

—No nos llevamos tan bien, pero creo que me odia de alguna manera —Comentó Drake.

Todd se levantó levemente y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama para sentir las olas de la superficie, volviendo a hacerlo una y otra vez mientras reía.

—¿Qué haces? —Rió el menor mientras era movido por el rebote del mueble.

—Que suavecita está —Jugaba el mayor.

—Por Dios, Jason ¿Qué edad tienes? —Presionó el puente de su nariz.

—Ah, vamos. Solo pasó un año, no te hagas el agrandado —Quejó Red Hood.

Drake se levantó y colocó con audacia encima del mayor, observandole con picardía de frente a los ojos, captando la sorpresa del contrario durante varios segundos.

—¿No te gusta que piense... como un mayor? —Timothy enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno —Todd colocó ambas manos a los lados de su menor, mientras le sonreía con astucia —Depende de qué hablemos —Lo empujó entonces hasta dejarlo bajo él, para así rápidamente tomar sus labios entre los suyos y disfrutar con placer.

El contacto entre ambos era deseoso, tan necesitado, que habían comprendido cuánto se extrañaron entre sí al observar las reacciones ajenas.

Jason recorría el cuerpo del menor entre besos y mordidas, mientras Drake le acariciaba los cabellos y suspiraba con lujuria.

Desnudarse entre sí había sido un placer corto pero inquitante, mientras compartían el calor mutuo acompañado de delicadas caricias por todos lugares.

La situación no se limitaba a simples exigencias de sexo, debido a que aclamaban por el amor sensible que se podían demostrar.

Todo tan placentero, sus cuerpos uniéndose tan igual como diferente de antaño, con sus manos entrelazandose, sus labios tocándose, sus partes sensibles chocando una con otra.

No, esto no era igual que antes, esto era mejor, y ambos lo tenían muy en claro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro y ondulado, que cubría sus ojos azules con lentes oscuros, y que se había abierto paso sin tan siquiera tocar.

—Oye Tim, no me vuelvas a cortar ¿Quie--? —La voz de Superboy se cortó al observar sorprendido lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la habitación —Oh...

—¿¡Por qué demonios no tocas la puerta?! —Gritó Drake entre las sábanas, mientras su mayor miraba curioso al chico de acero.

—Ah, tú eres Conner ¿No? —Señaló Jason.

—El mismo —Contestó orgulloso.

—¡No conversen tan amenamente! —Quejó Timothy.

—Ah, estamos en medio de algo —Indicó Todd.

—Sip, ya me voy —Despidió Superboy —¡Lindos gemidos, Tim! —Gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Ahora sí quieres utilizar la kryptonita? —Burló Jason.

—Lo estoy considerando... —Cubrió su rostro con vergüenza.

—Me encantaría ayudarte en eso —Todd comentó meloso mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

—No hablemos de eso, te tengo aquí y eso es todo lo que me importa —Drake le abrazó con mucho afecto.

—Por supuesto, es todo lo que importa —Jason sonrió finalmente con tanta tranquilidad en su corazón, así cerrando sus ojos para sumirse en el momento.

_¿Tú también_ _disculparías_ _a alguien que te hizo mucho daño?_

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! =) Existe el capítulo "¿Y si...?" , que te relata que hubiera pasado de tomar otra decisión. Puedes checarlo, o quedarte con este final.


	4. ¿Y si...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber participado en la votación, donde decidiste qué camino seguiría la historia, dándole un giro bueno como malo.
> 
> Sin embargo, la idea de lo que podía pasar de haber "disparado" sigue en las nubes, y en realidad sí lo había ideado, aunque hay más de 3 finales alternativos para esta historia que ha sido basada en diferentes alteraciones de la personalidad.
> 
> La cuestión: ¿Qué pasa si Tim disparaba el arma?
> 
> Puedes hacerte una idea y comentarla. Luego, más abajo, puedes leer en una redacción general el desenlace de esa decisión.

Jason preveía que Tim dispararía el arma, pero la bala le rozaria en el costado, arrancando un pedazo de piel pero no dejando que la bala entrase en su organismo. Jason tomaría la punta del arma con una mano, ya movido por su insólito deseo de sobrevivir; creado por su resurrección en el pozo de lazaro, y por la gravedad de sus heridas comenzaría a alucinar.

Tim insistirá en disparar el arma, pero Jason tiene más experiencia y fuerza, por lo que se libraria al arrancarle el arma de las manos.

Drake le encestaría un golpe en la cabeza, quizás el detonante del delirio de su hermano mayor, debido a que éste comienza a verle riéndose de su dolor. Jason comienza a perder la conciencia, solo moviéndose por mero instinto, sintiéndose atacado, le impacta golpes al menor hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

Para ese momento, Jason ya no ve a Tim, sino a una persona con alguna clase de traje morado y maquillaje de payaso. Su ira se mezcla con impotencia, deseando tanto acabar con el dolor que le estaban propinando.

Jason golpea con mucha fuerza a la cabeza de su hermano menor, lo suficiente para dejarlo algo aturdido y con la frente sangrante. Lo toma de los cabellos y estampa su cabeza contra el suelo con desespero, para rápidamente aplastarle el cuello con sus manos.

Timothy se ahoga con la sangre atorada en su garganta, y deja de respirar. Entonces Jason recién le suelta, y respira agitado mientras mira el cuerpo inerte de su contrario.

Dick llega solo para ver que Jason se halla en un rincón de su habitación, entre sollozos, arrepintiendose por lo acontecido, y finalmente le señala como precariamente cubrió el cuerpo del tercer robin con una tela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusión: Si Tim disparaba, Jason no moría. O sea, estabas decidiendo sobre la vida de Tim realmente.
> 
> Gracias por leer =)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


End file.
